


The Hour - "Granada" - Randall/Lix

by Samstown4077



Series: Randall Brown - Head of News [13]
Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: Collection of Naughtiness, F/M, Marriage, Porn With Plot, Randall is a fox, Resovling the past, Romance, and Lix is his queen, this turned out longer and more farytale as expected, wrapping up the collection with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: "Fixed what is Broken"-Series, Part 4, Lix was always the one woman for Randall.The one he tried fix the most. Will they, after all those years, finally find revelation in each other?
Relationships: Randall Brown/Lix Storm
Series: Randall Brown - Head of News [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/810540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Hour - "Granada" - Randall/Lix

**Author's Note:**

> (Final) Part FOUR of "Fixed what is broken" series about Randall shagging basically his whole staff. What sounds very naughty, and it is but it is also full of angst and emotions.  
> -  
> What can one sentence do to a writer? "I ship Randall like with everyone..." and this was all my mind needed, and I wrote a 4-part series of Randall giving in to his wants and needs shagging his main-staff. Don't be mistaken, this is smut, but also emotions, drama and heartbreak.

It was a Friday, and late. Very late. Lix was just about to leave when she still saw a light shine under Randall’s office door. For a moment she tried to ignore it, but she had done that so often already. This time, she couldn’t. 

Softly she knocked, waited a moment and then entered. Peeking her head inside, she found Randall sitting at his desk, his head heavy from thoughts and ponders, resting on his left fist.

Curiously he raised his eyes, needing a moment till his eyes adjusted and lifted his whole head when seeing it was Lix. Felling caught, as it was closer to midnight as to the end of the show, he inhaled sharply, rubbing his hand over his mouth and gin, “Stole a book again?”

With a burst of mellow laughter, Lix entered, and walked up to the middle of the room, “I borrow them.”

“Of course,” Randall touched the frame of his glasses, giving her an almost unseen smirk. 

“It’s late,” Lix pointed at the door. “You shouldn’t be here.”

He glanced at his wristwatch, raising an eyebrow at it. He had forgotten about time. Making a gesture to explain himself, he began nodding.

Lix regarded him for a moment. It had been a tough week, a tough year when she was honest. For him, for her, for everyone. 

“You wanna take a drink or coffee?”

Clearing his throat, he thought about it, but it was late already, “No, I think I…”

“Then drive me home at least,” she suggested with teasing in her voice. “Sets your thoughts on something else. Stops you from brooding.”

A chuckle escaped him, “You are right,” in the end it was Lix Storm knowing him best. “I’ll get you home.”

He turned off the small lamp on his desk, grabbed his belongings and followed her outside to the lift. 

They stood there in silence, but Lix took the chance to take him in for a moment. He had gotten old this past year. Not bad but still. 

“What?” he asked her in the elevator, having noticed her looks, pressing the button.

Lix was too old for playing back and forth, for keeping to her what kind of questions kept her busy, “I just thought… we did get quite old, didn’t we?”

Surely it was because he lacked sleep, making him laugh up in honest amusement. They hadn’t talked much beside the work-related topics, since finding out what had happened with their late daughter. So, this dialogue was very refreshing and surprising at the same time. 

“We did,” he held out the arm for her, giving her the ladies first. “But I don’t consider it a bad thing. You?”

“No,” she mused, smiling at him. 

They drove in silence, Lix only living ten minutes by car away, and when he stopped in front of her building, she looked at it. Most of the lights were out. A building with a few couples, families also. She was one of the few single persons living there. Old bat she was. The thought let her snicker, turning to Randall who cocked an eyebrow without asking what the matter was.

“You sometimes think about us?” she asked then, not showing any intention to get out of the car yet.

Randall shifted, inhaling then, sorting his thoughts. There had been days, they couldn’t be honest with each other, because it would have hurt so much. Since the revelation of Sofia’s death, something seemed to have shifted. “Every day, when I am honest.”

The answer didn’t surprise Lix. Randall might have gotten older, and his tics had become a little too much at times, but on the inside, he was the same thoughtful, sometimes reckless man she had met back then in Granada. Full of troubles and emotions and thoughts. About everyone and everything. Always willing to save the world, even when it was impossible. Also, it meant to get hurt.

“You know, you can’t save them all,” she shifted the topic a little. 

He gave her a shrug knowing what she was trying to do and where she was coming from, “I have to.”

“Because you love them,” Lix concluded and added with mischief; “even Hector.”

Randall gave a laugh, “Even him. Yes, I love them all. Can’t help it.”

Lix reached out, touching his hand which laid on his upper tight, “You’ve always been so utterly romantic.”

His thumb captured her forefinger before taking the whole of her hand in his, looking at her, “But you, I loved most.” 

“I treated you like a dog.”

“Yes,” he smirked, biting his lower lip, while gazing into her brown eyes, “Still.”

That his feelings were still so strong, she hadn’t guessed. Mainly because she had denied herself such an amount of hope, by her standards, she didn’t deserve any of his love. “After all we’ve been through? After all this time?”

He pressed a gentle kiss on her hand, “Always.”

“When I ask you to come upstairs, will you?”

“Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“When not,” Lix placed a hand on the handle, “we are grown up enough to deal with it.” She stepped outside only to lean back down into the car again. Knowing Randall needed a nug into the right direction, “Come on. It’s just tea.”

“The last time someone said ‘it’s just tea’ a revolution broke loose!”

Under Lix’s loud laughter, Randall parked the car and joined her with a ‘not-so-amused’ expression. 

“That’s the exact same expression, when we first met, back in that bar in Spain,” she suddenly remembered. 

“Was it?” he followed her, both hands buried in his coat. “Makes me wonder why you stuck around then.” 

She decided not to answer and walked with him to her apartment. The neighbourhood wasn’t noisy, but she decided it was best to keep quiet. After having opened the door, she asked for Randall’s coat and hung both their jackets onto the hanger. 

He had never been at her place; there had never been a reason. Taking it in it was nice and tidy, the bare necessities. A sofa. A dinner table. A sideboard with a few pictures on it. Her family mostly, the photo of Sofia and the pair that had adopted her. She had given him a copy of it, and it was standing in his apartment too. A telly, books, pictures she had taken from different towns in different countries framed at the wall.

“So, why did you?” he turned, watching her go to a small cabinet where she had some bottles of gin and glasses. Naturally, she didn’t ask him if he wanted one. “Stuck around.”

Lix pushed one arm across her belly, supporting the elbow of the other which held the small glass of liquor. Yes, she could break out into a lengthy explanation, but she hadn’t had the strength. “Just a feeling. And it didn’t betray me.” 

She then walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on and Randall followed, leaning against the counter watching her get out the tea. “You don’t regret it then? Having met me?”

Lix stopped in her doings, not looking at him. It had been a question she had pushed from left to right for years. Till one day, she had decided it was no good. “It took me many years, Randall. That is what I regret, but life, in general, is way too short to regret the things of the past,” she filled the hot water into the cup. “We’ve been young, we’ve been stupid and paid our price. Still, it had been a hell of a good time, hadn’t it?”

“Yes,” he took the cup she was offering, warming his hands with it. “I just wish — “

Lix placed a finger on his mouth and Randall raised both eyebrows in surprise. 

“The problem with you is, you can’t let go. You never let go of me, and I don’t know why.”

Randall nipped from the tea, only to place it back on the counter, inhaling. Yes, she had treated him rudely, had pushed him, had decided against his wish to get married, against his intention to at least try to raise a kid. What only had led to him being an idiot of leaving her in the middle of a war zone. War hadn’t stopped him from loving her, nor time, nor all the misunderstandings. “Just a feeling.”

When Randall had come from Paris to London, they hadn’t seen for at least ten years. They had kept an eye on each other’s career. Working both for the BBC made that rather easy. She knew what he was doing, and he was aware of where to find her in the end. Lix had tried not to look too much when they shared the elevator down to the studio with Bel, but of course, they had shared a brief glance. There were indeed not many regrets Lix had, but at this moment in the elevator, it had felt harsh not having seen him for over ten years. 

Lix stepped a little closer, her hand reaching out to him, touching him gently by his cheek. The contact made him look at her with wide-open eyes. Before he could say anything, Lix leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips. 

Randall shuttered, covering her hand with his. “Lix?” 

“It’s okay,” she parted just so much, she could look him in the eyes, her hand still on his skin, his covering hers, his thumb making little circles. “I want this.”

She kissed him again as if to underline her words. This time she felt his lips move against her, reluctantly but his resistance was crumbling. 

Nevertheless, he stopped once more, “Are you sure?” He did not want to be hurt, and most of all not wanted her to be harmed. 

A soft smile appeared on her lips, “I’ve always been sure, I was just too afraid to admit.”

Randall let a sigh escape, not yet convinced but feeling that this, after all, could finally be resolved. 

“This could be like Granada,” Lix remembered him. “But this time with a happy end.”

Reading the meaning of those words in her eyes, he bowed forward capturing her lips. His hands around her waist now, pulling her in, himself dispatching from the counter. 

Without thinking -- even Lix was able not to from time to time -- she wrapped her hands around his neck, responding to his body language. Her lips eager, her tongue asking for entrance and Randall granted it. His hands trailing over her spine, the other on the back of her head, shoving into her brown curls. 

Granada had been their sanctuary. Their everything. Their ruin and grave. As much as their resurrection. 

Randall groaned into Lix’s mouth, holding her tight. All restraint about to break up. She tasted just the same, exactly how he remembered. Lix Storm was Randall Brown’s harbourage in times of crisis. Always had been, either in mind or in reality. Because times of reality had been absent for so long, he wanted to show her how much he needed her. Wanted her. 

“When you think you can kiss me like this, and send me home again,” he captured her face between his hands, looking at her in his best prying manner, “you err.”

“Is this an offer, Mister Brown?” she smiled, her hands already under his jacket to get it off of him.

He disconnected from her, to get the jacket out of the way, before grabbing her by the shoulders, “This is more of a demand!” 

Lix flung herself around him, kissing him with so much passion a grunt escaped him. As he had surveyed the room, in the beginning, he had a good idea where the bedroom was and began shuffling them into that direction. Lix approved by unlacing his tie, letting it drop just at the right moment over the backrest of a stool. Randall hated it to pick up his clothes from the floor. 

Stepping into her bedroom, Randall got a memory he felt was essential to share with her. He tensed.

That’s why Lix stopped and looked at him, “Don’t you dare to tell me you have second thoughts.”

His head wobbled from left to right, while he tried to find a way to tell her, “I … I slept with Bel…”

That was news, Lix thought, getting reminded of something similar, “Well… I kissed her once.”

“You kissed her once?”

“And …. I slept with Freddie.”

Randall struggled for air, unsure how to proceed before deciding to be blunt, “me too.”

“No, you didn’t!” Lix slapped him gently while tugging at his shirt to free it from his trousers.

“I did.”

“Hector?” she asked with mild interest. 

“Well, what can I say… there was some… mingling,” Randall admitted. “You?”

“Not for the life of it, I want to have Hector in my knickers,” she pushed him back, making him sit on the bed, before straddling him. 

Randall let his hands wander under her blouse, feeling her warm skin prickle under his fingertips, “Liar!”

“Shut up, boy,” Lix took off his glasses, placing them onto her nightstand before scooting with her middle to his. There was already a little friction.

“That’s clarified then,” Randall retorted and let Lix snog him full force. 

His shirt had to go. Next, her blouse and soon, Randall fell back with her in his arm. Rolling her over next to let his mouth place kisses on her throat, her cleavage, her chest and every spot that wasn’t covered with fabric. It had been so long, so damn long. He would take his time rediscovering all those little spots on Lix’s body he had once caressed even in his sleep. His lips nibbling, his fingertips trailing. His mouth making love to her skin, trying to make up for all the mistakes and missed chances. They had turned old, but he didn’t care. For him, Lix would always look the same. 

And for once in her life, Lix didn’t hurry, stayed put, writhing under his touches, purring like a cat while her hands rooted through his curls. Something she had missed so much. 

“Randall...”

But he hushed her, opening the button of her trousers with one talented move and pulled the thick cotton fabric off her. Then he spread her legs, resting between them, his mouth on her belly, kissing every inch. The stretch marks, the slightly loose skin on her hips, the birthmark on her hip bone, he still remembered. For him, she was perfect. 

He trailed kisses along the seam of her knickers, not giving her the attention at some other spot she surely craved. Then down her legs, over her stockings, while his hands loosened the clips that held the nylons in place. 

When both his hands slipped under Lix bottom, pulling her closer — not without feeling out her curves — she gasped anticipating what he was about to do. 

Touching him by his forehead, she looked at him. Her cheeks red, her hair slightly tousled, and her body shaking softly, “You shouldn’t.”

Was she suddenly feeling shy before him? He pressed an assuring kiss on the inside of her tight. His fingertips were slipping already under the waistband of her knickers. 

“I bloody well should,” he pulled the fabric down, placing it aside from him on the bed, and placed Lix’s legs over his shoulders, “and I bloody want to!”

Before she could even try to object, his mouth sunk to her sex. His tongue seeking her wetness. The soft skin, her clit tasting as much as bitter and sweet at the same time. Randall devoured her, and he let her know. He was tracing around her entrance, suckling her labia. His finger freeing her clit from its cover, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. 

Lix hummed, groaned and writhed under him. Her body was unable to process all the attention. Sending shivers down her spine and waves of warmth into her belly. She had had her fair adventures with men — and women. Some more experienced, some a bit blunt, but aside she always had fun with her body and sexuality no matter her partner, no one ever could live up to Randall. 

In Spain, in Granada, he had been shy, unsure how to handle her, but he had always been willing to learn. So, without much ado, she had shown him where to touch a woman and how. An attentive learner he was, he quickly had turned the wheels, making her his little guinea pig. And together they had explored their bodies and minds. However cumbersome he was in other parts of his life, however complicated and repressed. In bed, Randall Brown was a fox.

He wouldn’t stop till she would come under him, so there was no need to stop him, she thought, giving in to his admissions, enjoying his teasing tongue around her, inside her. And when he had found the right spot, she let him know, by keeping his head in place. Arching her back and uttering under lack of oxygen; “just... yes …don’t stop...”

Deep in the back of his head, Randall felt slightly proud having her on edge just the right way, like he used to have her twenty years ago. He took himself back a little, keeping her on the verge, knowing she only would come harder then. And when he was sure she was about to groan out any second in her frustration, he let his tongue hit her clit hard, and two of his long gracious fingers sank into her. Fucking her gently over the edge. 

Hearing and seeing her come under him was reward enough. He’d be happy without furthermore. But Lix, sometimes seeming selfish in bed, could also be very giving. When he had joined her on the bed, looking almost a little too smug, she kissed him hard and deep. Her hand reaching into his trousers right away, taking him by the base squeezing him. 

“So,” she groaned into his ear, “you’ve slept with Bel?” her grip getting tight. 

“Just… Just once..,” he panted, writhing under Lix. 

“Tell me then, how was it?” 

“She was quite eager.” 

“And Freddie?” She gave him a slow but tight rhythm. 

“Willing” 

“Hector?” 

“Hector is a snob,” 

“You are quite an indecent man, darling,” 

He reached for her hand, stopping her, “and I bet if I dig deeper, we’ll both find you are just the same.” 

She smirked at him. There were a few secrets she might tell him about one day. For now, this was just him and her. 

It didn’t take him much to capture her lips, reach under her and open the clasp of the bra. When it was gone, he rolled her over, bringing his body over hers. A slight shift with his body and her hip, and he sank into her. For a moment, he was all fire, a heat embracing him. He needed to look at her, hold still for a moment—his right hand caressing her cheek before brushing a strand of hair out of her forehead. Suddenly, there he was overwhelmed by his emotions. 

“Darling?” Lix raised an eyebrow, her hand trailing by his neck. 

“I love you so much, I…,” he felt ridiculous, “I always have. And I am sorry.”

A soft smile appeared on her lips. Back then, she wouldn’t have allowed him to pepper her with such confessions. Now, it warmed her heart. She kissed him then, gentle, sincere. Making it something to remember. 

Soon the kiss had washed away all concerns, and they began sweet lovemaking. Wanting but not rushed. Gasps and moans filling the room, and when Lix felt Randall was close, she raised her leg pushing him to the side—flipping them both over—letting him sink even deeper inside of her. 

Her hands were taking his, pressing them over his head while leaning down to kiss him hard. Her hips riding him with hard and deep movements. 

“Lix…” Randall forgot about time and space, falling into his orgasm. Lix followed him shortly after. 

When Lix collapsed on top of him, Randall embraced her holding her close, pressing little kisses on her temple. In his head, he could hear the rushing of his blood and her heartbeat. Feeling her warmth and breath against his skin made him remember all those times back in the old days. This, though, was even better. No war, nor haste, just them. For him, it felt like finally coming home. 

Raising her head after a while, Lix smirked at him, before kissing him on the lips — for him, it seemed, she felt just the same.

“I’ve missed this.” Her eyes mapped out his face, smiling at him. 

Randall knew she meant not only the sex but everything else. His way of never letting go of her, holding her in his embrace -- even in his sleep. He smiled back at her, genuinely happy for the first time in ages, “Let’s get some rest.”

And for the first time in ages, Lix Storm agreed on such a ‘daring’ proposition. Without a word, she curled up beside him, letting him spoon her. Both quickly falling into a slumber. 

“Randall?” Lix had only slept little. Drifting in and out of sleep, while Randall had snored softly aside her, his arm around her middle, his breath colliding with the back of his neck.

He had felt how she had stirred awake here and there. Sensing it was out of inner agitation, owed the new developments between them. Knowing her for so long, he had decided just to keep the contact, giving her the power to speak about it or not; “Mh?” 

“Why did you stick around?” she turned in his arms. “Back then, in Spain?” 

For a second, he considered her and the question. “There was something with you. A spark of eagerness to do this job. A cleverness and professionality. The best was just enough for you. You were witty and beautiful, … you still are,” he chuckled. “And…”

“And?”

“I don’t know what it was, not even today, but there was something else—a complexity inside of you. I could sense that there was something broken. Probably owed the fact you had to do this job in a world that tried to ban you behind a kitchen sink,” he rubbed his eyes for a moment, reaching than for his glasses. “I know it’s not a good reason, but I thought I would be able to fix this. Looking back at it, it was, of course, a ridiculous idea. It’s my fault — “

Lix reached quickly up to his cheek, “— Don’t! It’s not your fault alone. We were two people, we should have known better, but we didn’t. We carry the same amount of guilt.”

They fell into a bit of silence.

“It was a lie, you know,” she rested one hand over her forehead, staring at the ceiling, “about me not having regrets.”

Randall turned his head in curiosity.

“The biggest regret I have is when you asked me to marry you, and I said no. It was a stupid mistake, but I was too stubborn to revoke my reaction,” she turned to him. “That’s my regret.”

Randall took his arm from under her, sitting up only to stare at the wall across. 

Almost sure she had hurt him with her confession, Lix swallowed hard, “Randall?”

Then Randall turned and stared down at her, “Wait. Did you just admit, when I ask you to marry me, you … you would?”

Slightly befuddled, Lix became aware of what her concession actually meant. “Well,...,” she saw Randall purse his lips, one eyebrow-raising, “yes. I’d become your wife when you want, or not. If I were you, I wouldn’t ask a second time…”

A smile appeared on Randall’s lips, “Glad, you are not me. Do you have your birth certificate?”

“Yes, somewhere certainly. Why?”

Randall threw her a look in mischief, his head tilting a bit, before glancing at his wristwatch, “the registrar’s office opens at 10. For marriage, they need a birth certificate.” He then hopped out of bed.

“Randall?” Lix grabbed for the covers, holding it close to her chest. All baffled she watched him get his trousers on. “Are you serious?”

Turning, he came around the bed, and went to his knees in front of her, “I don’t have a ring, but,” he reached for her hand, “Will you marry me!”

“You never get an appointment!” 

“The problem with you is that you never could answer a simple yes or no question,” he laughed. “I am sure we can get an appointment when we pay the right people.”

“We don’t have witnesses!”

Randall thought about it quickly, “I call the office. Tell them we are not showing, and then call Freddie and Bel to the registrar’s.”

“And Hector?”

“Hector?” he asked, slightly peeved. “Do I?”

“Darling!” After all, Hector was a friend, family almost as they all were. 

Randall huffed playfully, standing up again to get his shirt, “Fine. I’ll even call Hector then.”

“You are aware; I didn’t even say yes!” Lix hopped out of bed, wrapping the sheets around herself looking at him smug.

He walked up to her, one hand coming around her waist, pulling her close, “You didn’t say no either. But for clarity and the sake of it; yes or no, Miss Storm? If it makes it easier for you, I even take your name.”

That was an offer hard to refuse. Instead of answering, she just kissed him deeply. It was answer enough for them both. “Get the others on the phone; I am getting dressed!”

“You have a white dress at hand?” he teased, knowing well all this fuzz wasn’t something she had ever approved off. 

“Don’t kid a kidder, kid.” Lix vanished then into the bathroom and Randall went for the phone. 

“Are you sure?” Randall asked in a hushed ton, holding Lix’s hands in his, close to his chest. 

“Are you?” Lix smirked at him. 

“Never been surer in my life,” he bit his lower lip, cocking an eyebrow in amusement at her. It was their usual back and forth. 

Lix began nodding. “I am.” 

In his excitement, Randall wanted to lean in to kiss her but got stopped by the registrar. 

“Is that a yes then?” 

The pair turned toward him, trying not to laugh. Something Bel, Freddie and Hector couldn’t suppress.

“What does it look like, man?” Hector asked impatiently and got slapped by Bel on the arm. 

Randall couldn’t but smirk, “it is.” Lix agreed with the same words. 

Slightly bewildered, but paid well the registrar shrugged the odd behaviour of them all off and announced, “well, then, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.” 

“That’s the worst idea we ever had,” Lix went in to capture Randall’s lips. 

“Bad choices, good stories,” he only said, before one hand of his came around her waist. He never would let go of her again. No matter what.

“Congratulations,” Freddie approached Randall after they all had left to get some drinks and food in a nearby bar they were all familiar with. “Didn’t think you so reckless.” 

Randall chuckled, reaching for Freddie’s neck, bringing him closer, “I expect you as reckless as me, Mister Lyon.” He glanced over to Bel, who gave Lix a joyful hug. 

“I will,” Freddie breathed. “I am going to ask her.”

“To marry you?” 

“In the long term,” Freddie only said, smirked and then went to give Lix a kiss and hug. 

Hector had patiently waited and stepped up to Randall now, regarding him with a Stern look at first. Randall put some stance into him, waiting for Hector to make a move.

The grim expression turned into a smile, and he extracted a hand toward the head of news. “Mister… Storm.”

It raised a smile from Randall’s lips while he grabbed Hector’s hand, “Group Captain.” 

It made Hector blush, but he let it pass without further comment. 

“I can’t believe you did this! You impossible man!” Bel exclaimed. She had taken his call still laying in bed. Almost falling out of it when hearing his announcement to meet them at the registrars’ office. “I am very happy for you!” she pulled him into an embrace, and he didn’t mind, letting his hands gently brush from her back to her shoulders. 

“I am happy too.” 

Letting go of him, she gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. “I am glad you two have figured it out.”

“I am glad too,” Randall hesitated for a moment. “Thank you for everything.” 

Then Freddie appeared at her side, slipping his hand into hers, they all sharing a conspirational look before Bel said; “No. Thank you!”

“Darling,” Lix held out a glass of juice and a glass of gin tonic for herself. 

Freddie and Beld grabbed presented glasses by Hector. 

“Don’t want to rush you guys, but there is an editorial conference in an hour,” Hector announced then, only to wink at them. Raising his glass in the middle of the circle, “Newlyweds!” 

“Newlyweds!” 

Randall let his eyes travel over the faces of his friends while they laughed and celebrated the event of the day. 

Lix had been right; in his way, he loved them all. Hector. Bel. Lix and Freddie. Because he was utterly romantic, utterly attracted to beauty and cleverness. 

Everyone special, burdened with what the world was throwing at them. Besides being so beautiful, they all were damaged on the inside. Broken. In need to find a bit of happiness on the floors of The Hour. 

Randall could see it every day, unable to hold back his attention for them. His love and desire. 

Because he needed to fix what was broken. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write my first Lix/Randall fic? Woho! Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
